Ice Age: A New Dawning
by SashaTempest
Summary: Introducing an original Mammal named Stephanie, an Saber tooth Tiger. After losing everything thanks to an Human ambush attack Stephanie must head out alone in the Ice covered world. Then she comes in contact with an bizarre Herd of Mammals she'd ever seen in her teenage years: a Mammoth, Saber-tooth and a Sloth. Will Stephanie be able to find a place in their Herd?
1. One life ends, another begins

**Author**: Hiya all this is my first Ice Age fanfiction. Well any story really containing talking animals. ;) I have other stories in the working process and I will get on updating those. In mean time an idea of Diego searching out for a partner occured to me watching one of the Ice Age films. Here's what I'd think would happen if he decided on settling down with another Saber tooth.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: One life ends, another begins.

Underneath a periwinkle blue sky Saber tooth Tiger Diego, lie on top an grassy grounds close to where his two extrodinary companions; were going about minding their own business.

Well...almost everyone minding their own business.

As a familiar stench of washed up furs approached him from behind, Diego remained completely still, his primal instincts of an ambush brewing turning on automatic. They scurried closer to the older Mammal with razor sharp teeth hiding inside of his closed mouth!

An tapping on his right shoulder blade brought Diego's eyes fluttering open. He made an snide smirk having known fully well who was disturbing his peace and quiet-afternoon.

'' What do you think you're doing Sid?'' asks Diego closing his bright green eyes flashing a mischief glow.

Sid the Sloth slowly backed away from his grouchy companion. He released a harsh cough, balling up his worn out claws upon his chubby chest. '' Ya know Diego, I've been thinking...''

'' Oh that's a frightening situation.'' The growing irritated Tiger stated with some sarcasm laced in his husky and deep tone. Sid's eyes narrowed, '' Diego...I've been thinking you really should find yourself a Mate! It's getting close to that season again.'' He announces, pivoting his body and frantically stretched at his bottom.

Diego smirked, releasing a low growl through bared teeth. His eyes flashing a second time. '' I don't have time for your nonsense babbling Sloth.'' He responds untangling his four limbs and stretching them out far as they could go.

Sid's lips spread out into a wide grin from ear to ear. '' You really should consider finding someone Diego. A Mate who could handle your pig-headed attitude...Aaah!'' Diego hadn't given the consideration a second thought as he stood up in an grouching position, getting prepared to attack the annoying Sloth.

'' Your not going to be getting any Mate after I'm through with you.'' The Saber tooth threatened playfully he snapped his sharpened teeth baring out at the other Mammal. A very frightened Mammal whom turned around at a good 90 percent speed and ran into a less life-threatening away. While watching Sid running away like an frightened Cub could've have made his insides tingling more- a strange thought crossed his mind causing his tensed up face to relax in expression.

Sid was an irritating Sloth more often than not. Although he's proved in previous situations that he did have some brain cells below that tiny sized head of his. Diego plopped back down on the grassy grounds; his orange colored tail twitching behind him. Perhaps he was right about finding a Mate? Diego wondered. His conscious drifting away as he imagined what type of female would be interested in him.

Diego's thoughts dashing back and forth like birds soaring across the Heavens. His eyes slowly closed and all the while continuing to dream of his picture perfect Mate.

** Meanwhile**

'' Papa! The Human Hunters are gaining up on our tails.'' cried out an adolescent Saber tooth Tiger. She running fast as four legs could carry an Mammal's weight.

Papa an much older Saber tooth ran besides his one and only Cub. His furs coating more burned down then compared to her smooth and silky coat. He'd face various battles with these hairless creatures in the past! Papa leaving with scratches, bruises and other injuries inflicting on his furs. Something about this time felt different about his Aura; as if he thought for once they weren't escaping unscratched.

Of course she was right about one important factor-he looked over his shoulder involuntarily: they were a vast group and they were hot on their tails. He released a sharp growl extracting his razor sharp claws; in front and in the back. Papa skidded to an halt, pivoting his exhausted body around and the Humans froze themselves.

'' Papa we have too...Papa?'' The young Saber realizing nobody was running besides her froze in mid action.

Her azure blue eyes widened in shock, to find her Father facing them one on one. Or rather one on four in the Hunters case. An sudden sensation got her blood bumping; she could feel her heartbeat in-tuned with the new wave of blood flowing! She should be afraid of getting hurt but her Papa was the only family she had left and she wasn't losing them to these Mongrels.

'' Papa what do you think your doing?'' She cried out making a mad dash to stand besides him, kneeling down in an grouched position. Without warning Papa used gathered strength and shoved his body against her own. She released a surprised squeak as the unexpected shove sent her flying away from where he stood...where the conflicting situation surrounding him.

'' Stephanie get the Hell out of here-your safety is all that matters to me now.'' Papa announced in an high pitched voice, quite possibly sounding like a Lions roar coming out of his teeth, to the Humans. They were poised and ready to ambush the lonesome Saber tooth; pointing sharp objects at their intended target. One of them slid his tongue across his pinkish lips imagining when he'd be sinking his teeth into tender and juicy Saber tooth meat.

Stephanie's eyes began watering. '' No! I'm not abandoning you Papa. Your the only family I have left.'' She cried out in despair tears streaming down her furry cheekbones. From the sideline feeling utterly vulnerable, alone and part of her betrayed by Papa. She watched helplessly as they advanced on him.

'' Close your eyes Steph.'' He shouted out in an commanding Officer tone. She reluctant obeyed placing both large paws onto her tear filled eyes, a new wave of them streaming down. As darkness shut out what was occurring behind her paws; a blood-curdling growl ripped through the chilling atmosphere and...

Then all became deathly quiet.

**To Be...**

**Continued**.


	2. Crash Course

**Author**: Thanks to everyone for your awesome comments. I should take time to note this storyline takes place at Ice Age 2: Meltdown. It sometime's helps me get a flow going if not so many characters are involved in the beginning. :)

Without further ado.

Chapter 2: Crash Course

Sunlight began setting in the horizon presented across our Heavens in a blanket of various colors ranging from golden yellow to Indigo. In an clearing where a previous battle had occured between Human and Mammal: tragic results left Saber-tooth Tiger Stephanie, moving onward alone.

Where she was headed? The heart broken female didn't have a set destination. She stepped forward very slowly up a steep slope where mingling voices could be heard over pasture. Ears twitching in annoyance; she wanted to be left alone too wallow in self pity for at least a few moments!

Stephanie didn't know her wallowing wouldn't last long.

As she made way further down hill an unfamiliar group of voices were shouting. '' Sid! You get those eggs back here instantly. They need to be taken back home.''

Eggs? Stephanie froze in mid stride. Her curiosity peaking besides herself as another voice echoed through out the Valley. '' No, I'm going to be their Mother. They were lost and without anyone to care for them.''

'' We're getting them back to their Mother now!'' That first voice shouted back making Stephanie flintch slightly as her ears were a little sensitive to loud noises. Suddenly the Earths ground began trembling underneath her paws Stephanie looked down at the pebbles around her as they started bouncing up and down.

What in the World...Stephanie's thoughts trailed off as she stared upward to find those Eggs, were rolling down hill towards her and they were coming fast. Her ears perking up she turned tail South and started in a fast sprint back where she'd originated.

Back where remains of her Fathers blood were splattered on the ground. At this disturbing thought Stephanie skidded to a hault; she deciding facing racing Eggs were better Fate than what she'd left behind. As Stephanie poised herself for an harsh impact a voice cried out behind the Eggs:

'' Please, you have to get out of the way.'' It held a high pitched and childish tone. Before Stephanie could respond coherently three large Eggs crashed into her unexpecting face. With her paws automatically wrapping around each of them as they continued tumbling down the slope.

'' Someone help me.'' Stephanie found herself crying out desperately. Not wanting to harm the mysterious Eggs in paws, she kept claws from extracting out to stop herself.

Then before Stephanie and the three Eggs could collide into a sharp edged boulder. An colossal sized Mammoth appeared in front of them. He using a long-length trunk to swiftly grasp around Stephanie's entire body and the Eggs. '' Thank you, so much. I was just minding my own business and these Eggs knocked me over.'' says Stephanie in an breathless tone her orange furry cheeks flushing a strawberry red, embarrassed to being picked up by a Mammoth.

'' Yeah, don't mention it.'' He says simply and sits down the Saber-tooth on safer grounds.

'' Mannie-have you caught that Sloth yet?'' asks a deep and huskey voice from behind the Mammoth. Stephanie's curiosity peaking again as, she cautiously lie each one of the Eggs beside her and the Mammoth-Mannie.

Mannie turned his trunk around to face his companion. '' Nope haven't yet but I did happen to catch something else you might be interested in Diego.'' He says in an teasing manner referring to Stephanie. The Mammoth shifted his body causing the ground to shake as he moved and allowed Diego to meet her.

Diego stopped in his tracks. His bright green eyes widening in surprise. Instantly knowing that he was gazing into the eye's of an female Saber-tooth. He thought they were whipped out by those Humans long ago? Diego's ears twitched.

'' Hello my name is Stephanie.''

**To Be Continued**.


	3. A New Added Member

Chapter 3: A New Added Member

Stephanie stepped nervously to the other Saber-tooth. Diego! The ywhy an Saber-tooth would be lingering around a full grown Mammoth. '' Hello, my name is Stephanie.'' She announced not fully meeting on eye level with Diego.

Before he could respond another one supplied. '' Yes, Stephanie very lovely name you have. But would you mind returning those Eggs back to me?'' asks Sid he'd nervously of being gnawed on by an mysterious feline female remained behind one of the Mammoth's legs ( good cover). Though impossibly nervous he walked up to her and she stared down at him with an turqouise glow flashing over her bright eyes.

Stephanie frowned at the Motherly Sloth. '' Why are these in your posession? I didn't think Sloths laid Eggs.'' She honestly responded.

This comment earning howls of laughter from the other three males. Stephanie eye's narrowed, '' Whats so hilarious about that? I don't know Bird mating rituals...I only know they are for gnawing to the bone on.''

They all went quiet. An quiet which drifted toward Stephanie's memory. Everything happening so fast today, when had it all gone haywire? She wondered mournfully. Feeling threatening tears forming in her eyes Stephanie shook them away. She needed what dignity remained inside of her after having to cower away from danger. Suddenly previous events rolling behind her worn out eyes Stephanie's head began drooping toward; she swayed back and forth in an sluggish manner.

'' Hey! Are you doing ok-'' Before Sid could continue he and his companions watched in astonishment as she collapsed to a heap on the ground. Her body causing the Earth to quake under her body weight.

Mannie's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. '' Okay, we're going to get her back home. Sid grab those Eggs and let's get moving on.'' He commands in an unargumentative tone- Mannie pushed himself close enough to hover over Stephanie's unconscious form. An abrupt low growling from behind caught him off guard as he bent his large tusks down to pick her up. He looked over his shoulder and of course Diego was standing right by his swishing tail.

'' Whats your problem-would you like picking her up instead?'' asks Mannie, he tapping gently on her back with one of his tusks.

Diego coughted a litle bit, '' Uhm of course not. Your heavier than I'am...I was just thinking about Ellie? What if she doesn't take kindly to Stephanie around the baby?''

Mannie's eyes widened in surprise. Diego the Bachelor concerned about his Mate and future Child's well being he wanted to hit himself. '' Ooo-oh your all lovely dovey over family with another Saber around, eh! You don't worry about Ellie and my kid. You've made your perspective clear already.''

Ouch. His words were harsh but Diego wouldn't admit that he possibly deserved that intense reaction. With two females one of them unconscious and the other not too far along into bringing another Mammal into the World.

Diego could only wonder how this situation was going to turn out. As he silently watched Mannie kneeling down on one knee and hoisting her limp body upon his tusks. She remained completely still as the Ocean without waves. Diego began following Mannie back to where his Ellie was patiently waiting for them with her two obnoxious Possom brothers. Then the Saber-tooth froze and wondering a moment why there group seemed one Mammal short! He looked around for Sid. He jumped up and turned to find their missing friend it didn't come surprising that he was attempting to pick up the Eggs.

He sighted in deep frustration. Perhaps leaving for an wild adventure out in an new World could wait for a few more days at least until Stephanie decided on coming back.


	4. A New Adventure

Chapter 4: A New Adventure

_Papa!_ Stephanie awoke startled by her nightmares. Where she was at this current time? For a moment she almost forgot until shifting her blue eyes to an male Saber-tooth lieing protectively next to her. It appeared that Mammoths rouse during earlier hours and along with the annoying Sloth. She shifted to gaze longing at Diego whom continued sleeping, undisturbed by bad dreams of ambushes. How did he get to be with such an strange group of Mammals? Stephanie pondered.

Her consistant staring must have triggered his alert senses for Diego's eyes fluttered open. He turned a tired gaze toward the new attribute to their ''little family''.

He released a yawn worthy of an Saber. '' Good-morning Stephanie. Where did everyone else go?'' Diego asks rising to all four paws, stretching out his front legs and straightening back up.

'' Good-morning to you too. I'm just as stumped as you about them.'' She responded hastely looking away from him realizing how long she'd been staring. Remaining on the grounds an loud noise sounding out in the distance caught her and Diego's attention.

It didn't take very long for them to both realize what was causing the racket. ''SID.'' They said in unison figuring out that Manny and his Mate Ellie were off with him and what ever chaos he was causing again. Stephanie had an itching feeling on her furr that it involved those peculiar Eggs.

While Diego headed off in the North direction to investigate the situation further. An sudden thought occuring to her as an high pitched growl irrupted from her stomache. Thinking about juicy Eggs made Stephanie aware of her current appetite! She'd not eaten anything last night due to encountering a pregnant Mammoth. It hadn't gone terribly horrible but Manny wouldn't allow her near Ellie. His Father-to-be instincts kicking in at a stranger around his unborn child-she didn't hold it again'st him.

Not much she could do alone after all being new around here. Deciding her stomaches need's would have to be put on hold for awhile longer Stephanie started running in Diego's direction.

Manny and Ellie had woken up twice as early as they normally would on an ordinary morning. However it appeared that Sid's mysterious Eggs had hatched during an insane hour and he was attempting to take care of them. Once again Manny was trying to talk some sense into his slow minded companion! Of course Sid continued insisting that he could be their Mother.

'' You need to return them Sid. They don't belong here. '' says Manny slowly moving forward and Sid pushed back intch by intch getting closer to a crater made in the ground. Where exactly it lead too, none of them were certain. '' They could, if you'd let them stay.'' Sid shouted back in defiance his ''Babies'' were cowering behind him.

'' What exactly are those things supposed to be?'' asks Stephanie raising an eyebrow she stepped closer toward them. She went through her memory bank trying to think if she'd come across anything remotely similar to these three beings and she was drawing a straight blank. '' I've never seen anything like them before.'' She confessed.

'' Neither have any of us. Which is why Manny thinks they don't belong here.'' supplied Ellie in an even and confident tone. She walked up to her Mate and scooted closely to him, '' Manny, maybe we should take a few moments to consider what we're doing before dreading on dangerous waters.'' She suggested.

Manny made a ''humph'' sound. He pointed his heavy trunk at Sid, '' He's a danger too himself and everyone else as long as they stay here Ellie. What about the Baby?''

Ellie's eyes narrowed. '' The Baby is going to be just fine. You need to stop acting like such a child Manny and throwing your weight around. Where are we supposed to take them back to is my question.''

They were all silent as the couple argued among'st themselves. She did make a good enough point. Where did that hole lead too? If Sid had found them from inside of there...surely they had parents somewhere. Stephanie released a brave cought to gain the larger Mammal's attention.

'' We could just check it out. I mean what harm could it truely do-their only babies after all. Plus, I'm sure Mom and Dad are upset they are missing.'' Stephanie says walking past the group of three and stepped closer to the crater. She looked down to get a further inspection and saw that it was deeper than they'd estimated.

Maybe this was an new beginning she'd been looking for? Stephanie pondered an new surge of energy flowing through her at the thought of a new World right underneath their paws. Without any warning Stephanie plunged down inside of the crater, unsure of where it lead too but she'd uncover the mystery soon enough.

'' Stephanie!'' Diego and everyone shouted. He leaped toward the crater and he stared into it with widened eyes. Who could've anticipated she'd do that? The horrified Saber-tooth wondered as his eyes frantically shifted back and forth.

'' You guys gotta come down here and see this!'' Her voice shouted back. Diego breathed out a sight of relief. He looked over at the other Mammals. '' Well we wanna see what's down there right? Only one way we can do that.'' He jumped in after Stephanie an wide grin spread across his face as he slid down the steep pathway.

'' I'm definitately game on.'' says Ellie before her Mate could object she followed Diego and Stephanie.

Manny's eyes widened in shock. '' Ellie, what are you doing!'' He cried out.

'' It seems she decided on following them into the dark depths of the unknown.'' supplies Sid he was continuing to guard his newly unhatched children. Manny raised a bushy-eyebrow turning too his companion.

'' Yep and we are going with them.'' says Manny kneeling forward and coiling his large trunk around Sid and the three Babies. Sid cried out as he was not suspecting the other Mammal to literally lift him up. He held onto to Manny's trunk tigtly as they took one big plunge downward, sliding at a fast past into an mysterious location.

Even Sid was stumped at where each of them had landed.

**To Be Continued**.


End file.
